Talk:His Way (episode)
Music Our musicians were improvising as if they really were combo players. ::—Chattaway Well, of course they were. Vic's band is piano, baritone sax, (sometimes) trumpet, guitar, bass, and drums. Scratch any LA pickup player of any of these instruments and you'll find a musician who does jazz whenever he can -- and all of Vic's songs are jazz standards, though the arrangements themselves are pretty straight. In , at one point we hear the last 8 or so bars of a really swinging, uptempo version of I'll be Seeing You, though. – CraigG 03:27, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Quotations It's a pity that in the more comedy-oriented episodes, some dialogue that is really hilarious in context can't be put in the "memorable quotes" section because, well, "you hadda be there." For example, after Odo leaves Vic's apartment, Lola Chrystal moves towards Vic, saying, with a sort of quizzically hopeful expression on her face, "So, you're a hologram too?" -- in the episode, it's a deliciously funny line (or at least I find it so), but putting it in the "quotations" section would require way too much exposition. – CraigG 22:57, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :No, it wouldn't. It's memorable quotes, as in "remember this quote? heh, heh", not "let Memory Alpha explain to you a quote which you never saw or don't remember, so that you get how it was, even though you weren't there or don't remember being there". Go ahead and put it in there, and exposit it along the lines of how Forum:"Memorable Quotes" guidelines? describes. --TribbleFurSuit 05:35, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the encouragement, Trib, and if I can ever figure out a way to put it in that combines brevity ("the soul of wit") with enough context to jar the fan's memory, I will. Never hesitating, though, to bring up depressing subjects, I urge you to take a look at the episode writeup. (I'm a great fan of Vic's; that's the other big Vic episode.) The summary is awful, but the quotations section is sufficiently complete that you can almost reconstruct the whole episode from it. Maybe that's an inevitable consequence of MA's paradigm: Anything you read has been written by several different people, who vary widely in literary talents but are united in their literary goals. (And as a libertarian and advocate of the free market, the free mind, and the free almost everything else, I can't disagree.) ... Never mind. I was going to suggest some Grand Scheme for crossreferencing or incorporating the quotations into the summary, but on reflection, the MA system seems to offer at least the opportunity for counterbalance, which is the best that we, as a barely warp-capable species, can hope for... – CraigG 02:41, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Removed Removed the following scene portions, and leaving the actual memorable quote behind: "If you're going to work Vegas in the sixties, you better know the score. Otherwise, you'll look like a Clyde." "A Clyde?" "You know, a Harvey." "Harvey?" "Odo! Wait!" "Major, if you don't mind, I'd like to forget all about last night." "I don't think that's a good idea; we need to talk about what happened." "Very well, then we can meet in my office in an hour." "No, let's discuss it over dinner." "Dinner?!" "Yeah, you can choose the restaurant; anywhere but a holosuite." "What about Shakaar, do you think he'll approve?" "Look, I don't care whether he approves or not. Shakaar and I are friends, That's all! Friends! The First Minister asked me to update him on the war with the Dominion. My visit was strictly business. Now, are we going to have dinner together or not?!" "And if we do, then what?!" (almost shouting) "I don't know, maybe we can go dancing!" (equally loud) "And after that I suppose you'll expect me to kiss you!" "Well, that's possible!" "Well then, who needs dinner! Why don't I just get it over with and kiss you right now!" "Well why don't you!" (Odo grabs Major Kira and kisses her right there on the Promenade, in front of a large number of people) After the kiss Kira says: --31dot 01:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Edit removed *According to Ira Stephen Behr, the working title of this episode was "What Happens in the Holosuite Stays in the Holosuite." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) I removed the above anon-added comment, as a quick check of the episode in my copy of the Companion did not find such a claim. If it is on a different page or in a different book, the claim can be returned if properly cited with a page number.--31dot 12:36, December 11, 2011 (UTC)